Large zipper bags are used by the US Mail Service, UPS, Federal Express, banks, federal reserve, the armed forces, industries, and other commercial groups for transportation and storage of mail and other parcels and goods throughout the world. These bags are large and heavy and require heavy zippers as a closure. Consequently, these zippers are hard to operate and can cause hand, finger, wrist and arm stress and strain injuries. An easy to use tool is needed to facilitate zipper operation and remedy the stress and strain issues. Such a tool is provided in the present invention.
A zipper pull tool is disclosed in the present invention comprising a handle, with a hook disposed at a first end of said handle, the end section of said hook is canted at an angle of between 25 and 40 degrees as measured from a longitudinal axis of said handle. The handle is ergonomically designed for heavy and frequent use to relieve stress and strain and possible repetitive motion ailments. The zipper pull tool also comprises a loop disposed at a second end of said handle with said loop being connected to a first end of an elastic laniard and a clip connected to a second end of said laniard, said clip capable of gripping and holding the clothing of a user. Said laniard contains a safety breakaway coupling capable of being pulled apart with a pull of at least 1 pound. This coupling provides a measure of safety for a user who may be working in close proximity to possibly dangerous conveyors and other equipment in motion.